Toda mía
by Lunanoe
Summary: Desesperada y hundida en la miseria, Teresa Lisbon no verá otra salida que poner en venta su compañía a toda clase de hombres para poder mantenerse. Pero, ¿será solo un trabajo o se convertirá en la mayor aventura de su vida?
1. El fantasma de mi pasado

**N/A: **Aclarar antes que esto no es ninguna versión de Pretty Woman. Espero que os guste este nuevo fic y hacedme saber si queréis que continue por reviews. Gracias por pasaros.

* * *

_ "El tiempo no trasforma al hombre, la sabiduría no trasforma al hombre, lo único que puede hacer que _

_ alguien cambie de idea es el amor" _Paulo Coelho

POV Grace Van Pelt

¡Maldito Wayne! ¡Llegaba veinte minutos tarde por su culpa! Tenía que ponerse cariñoso por la mañana sabiendo que yo no podía resistirme a sus encantos. ¡Malditas hormonas!

Menos mal que tenía una jefa comprensiva que no me regañaría por retrasarme en mi puesto de trabajo. Era un alivio y orgullo al mismo tiempo poder trabajar con esa mujer, siempre tan encantadora y comprensiva con todo el mundo.

Tenía pensando salir corriendo cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieran pero la presencia de un hombre en la sala de espera me hizo contenerme.

Era muy guapo. Su cabello rubio rizado estaba perfectamente peinado y el azul de sus ojos le daba un aire profundo. Movía las manos frenéticamente y podría jurar que las tenía sudadas. Estaba nervioso.

No levantó la cabeza cuando escuchó el golpeteo de mis tacones contra el suelo. Lo observé durante unos segundos y me acerqué al sillón color beige donde descansaba:

-Disculpe, señor, ¿necesita ayuda?

Levantó la cabeza rápidamente y cuando me vio la decepción quedó patente en su rostro. Parecía que le había sacado de sus pensamientos, unos en los que claramente pensaba en otra persona con la que me había confundido:

-Estoy buscando a Catherine Shay. Me llamo Patrick Jane.

Catherine era mi jefa. No era posible que ese hombre fuera cliente de Catherine. Como buena secretaria, yo llevaba su agenda al día y recordaría su nombre si lo hubiera apuntado. Ese hombre no estaba aquí buscando los servicios de abogacía que proporcionaba Catherine, astuta y respetada abogada desde que llegó a este bufete siete años atrás.

-Espere un momento, por favor -le pedí y su respuesta fue una pequeña sonrisa.

En el camino hasta el despacho de Catherine, saludé a algunos compañeros y tomé dos cafés para compartir con mi jefa. Golpeé dos veces la puerta de su despacho hasta que sonó un "adelante".

Cuando la veía trabajar como si no existiera otra cosa en el mundo que sus casos y con esas ojeras en su rostro que la culpaban de no descansar lo suficiente, comprendía por qué solo dos años después de su llegada había logrado ser elegida directora del bufete. Era una apasionada de su trabajo y se entregaba a él en cuerpo y alma, renunciado a tener una vida y saliendo unicamente cuando yo la obligaba. Era una buena jefa y sobre todo, una amiga excepcional.

-Gracias por venir, Grace -me saludó con una sonrisa mientras le daba su café-. Dejame adivinar: ¿Wayne? -asentí-. Voy a tener que hablar muy seriamente con él.

-Pues podrás hacerlo después de que hables con la persona que pregunta por ti. Te está esperando en la sala de recepción un tal Patrick Jane.

Tan pronto como dije el nombre, el vaso de café que sostenía entre sus manos impactó contra la alfombra. Se quedó pálida e inmóvil, inclusive juraría que por un momento dejó de respirar.

-¿Estás bien, Catherine? -le pregunté preocupada.

Se aferró a su mesa. Sus manos temblaban. ¿Por qué estaba así? ¿Por qué la mención de ese hombre le había provocado un estado así?

Respiró unas cuantas veces y con la voz temblando me contestó:

-Por favor, Grace, sal y dile que me he tenido que ir de viaje y si te pregunta dónde responde que no lo sabes, que es un asunto personal.

Más que pedirlo, estaba suplicándolo. Desconcertada, recorrí el camino hasta la sala de recepción, donde Patrick Jane aguardaba de pie. Nuevamente, el disgusto se percibió en sus facciones cuando me vio llegar a mi en vez de a Catherine:

-Catherine Shay se encuentra de viaje por asuntos personales. No sé cuándo llegará.

Rió observando el interior del bufete para luego dar una patada al sillón. Me estremecí, aún más cuando se acercó a mi con el cuerpo temblando de enojo:

-Dile a Catherine que la he encontrado y no voy a dejar que se escape de nuevo. No podrá ocultarse siempre de mi.

No fui consciente de cuándo se marchó. Estaba clavada en el suelo a causa de la impresión. ¿Quién era ese hombre y por qué buscaba a Catherine?

Tenía intención de preguntarle a Catherine por aquel hombre cuando llegara a su despacho pero nada más entrar me mandó que hiciera cientos de cosas en un intento de evitar mis preguntas. Estuvo inquieta todo el día. No comió y no se movió del despacho. Cuando el reloj dio las diez de la noche, entré en su despacho para obligarla a que se marchara a descansar. Estaba sentada en el sofá, con el rostro oculto entre las rodillas. Me acerqué y acaricié su cabello. Alzó la mirada temblando y se calmó cuando comprobó que la causante del toque había sido yo.

-Perdona Grace, creí que te habías ido.

-Vengo a por ti. Debes descansar, Catherine.

Asintió con la cabeza y abandonó el despacho totalmente pálida. Yo tenía miedo de que en cualquier momento fuera a desmayarse. Terminé de descolocarme cuando al llegar a la calle miró a todos lados sumamente nerviosa. Jamás la había visto sentir miedo. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Nos despedimos con dos besos cuando llegamos a su coche. Había insistido en que la acompañara y no pude negarme a su petición.

Catherine era una mujer fuerte a la que nada parecía perturbarla. ¿Por qué sí Patrick Jane? ¿Qué había ocurrido entre ellos para que Catherine sintiera tanto miedo con solo oir su nombre?

No pude dormir en toda la noche pensando en las dudas que rondaban por mi cabeza. La llamaría al día siguiente y no pararía de insistir hasta que resolviera todas mis dudas. Era sábado, no tendría la excusa del trabajo para esquivar mis preguntas.

A la mañana siguiente, me despertó el sonido del timbre de la puerta. Palpé el lado derecho de la cama. Wayne no estaba. ¡Claro, había ido de viaje a Nueva York para un seminario! Miré el reloj: las nueve de la mañana. Con los ojos un poco cerrados, caminé hacia la puerta. Desperté del todo cuando vi a mi jefa en el pasillo de mi edificio esperando que abriera mi puerta.

-¡Catherine! ¿Qué haces aquí? Pasa, no te quedes ahí.

No era la primera vez que venía a mi casa pero sí la primera que se presentaba tan temprano y con la preocupación como único adjetivo para describir su rostro.

Fui a la cocina y preparé dos cafés, para no perder la costumbre que habíamos forjado en la oficina. Caminé al salón y la encontré sentada en el sofá rojo mirando a la nada. Puse los dos cafés sobre la mesa y la observé hasta que pareció regresar a la realidad:

-Grace, perdona mi comportamiento de ayer. No pude evitar que volvieran a mi cabeza recuerdos que todavía sigo luchando por enterrar.

-No te preocupes pero quiero que si tienes algún problema confíes en mi. Somos amigas.

Bebió un sorbo de su café y me encaró:

-Os he estado engañando a todos estos siete años.

-¿Qué...qué estás diciendo? -le pregunté dubitativa.

-Yo no me llamo Catherine Shay. Mi verdadera identidad es Teresa Lisbon y llevo siete años en Londres huyendo de mi vida anterior en Sacramento.

-¿Pero...pero por qué?

Se mordió el labio inferior.

-Ponte cómoda. Es una historia muy larga.


	2. Una larga noche

En primer lugar, daros las gracias por vuestros reviews, favoritos y follows. Me dan muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo esta historia.

Este capítulo es algo largo pero es que no podía resumir por qué Teresa había acabado en...¡No, no digo nada, no voy a adelantar nada!

**Disclaimer: **Sí, los personajes serán de Bruno, pero este fic es solo mío.

* * *

Por aquel entonces, era una joven de veintitrés años recién graduada en Derecho con honores. A los dos meses de graduarme, abandoné Chicago, ciudad donde estudiaba y residía con mi padre alcohólico. ¿El motivo?

Una noche en la que llegué algo más tarde de lo habitual a casa mi padre, borracho como una tuba, no me dio una bienvenida muy calurosa que digamos: el alcohol lo enloquecía, lo convertía en una bestia, aunque tampoco necesitaba darse a la bebida para sacar a relucir lo más oscuro de él. Era un hombre violento que odiaba a las mujeres y pagaba con ellas todas sus frustraciones. Pero me estoy desviando del motivo por el que abandoné mi casa: cuando abrí la puerta, mi padre me dio una bofetada y luego otra, y otra, y otra, y puñetazos en el estómago, y patadas en los muslos.

Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarme por el dolor hasta que de pronto no sentí nada. Ya no estaba recibiendo ningún golpe. Antes de perder la conciencia, recuerdo que uno de los chicos con los que salí aquella noche, Michael, agarraba a mi padre por los hombros y lo separaba de mi cuerpo. Probablemente me hubiera dejado algo en su coche y habría ido a mi casa a devolvermelo, topándose con la puerta entreabierta y escuchando los insultos que mi padre me dedicaba.

Aquella noche, la policía se presentó en la casa cuando ya me recuperé del desmayo. Mis amigos me miraban con la lástima en los ojos, preguntándome por qué no les había contado antes el infierno por el que estaba pasando. Hablé con la policía para interponer la orden de alejamiento pero no medié palabras con mis amigos. No me sentía con ánimos de dar cuentas a nadie esa noche.

Tras un par de horas, acabamos quedándonos a solas Michael y yo. Lo acompañé a la puerta. Era tarde y sabía que él trabajaba al día siguiente:

-Gracias. Si no llega a ser por ti, estaríais en mi funeral a estas horas.

-No digas eso, por favor, no soportaría siquiera plantearme esa idea. Eres demasiado importante para mi.

Hubo un incómodo silencio entre nosotros. Michael ya me había confesado sus sentimientos tiempo atrás pero yo no podía verlo como nada más que un hermano. Nos habíamos criado juntos, asistimos al mismo colegio, nos graduamos en el mismo instituto, salíamos con la misma gente, estudiamos la misma carrera. Solo Dios sabía que había intentado ver a Michael con otros ojos para hacerlo feliz pero me era imposible.

-Teresa -murmuró agachando la mirada-, ¿no crees que sería mejor que te fueras de aquí durante un tiempo? Digo, no demasiado, pero sí el suficiente como para recuperarte y empezar a reconstruir tu vida.

Le dolía la idea de que me marchara y no nos viéramos durante una buena temporada pero era un hombre inteligente y sabía que aquello era lo mejor. Necesitaba alejarme de todo para superar el infierno en el que había vivido desde que mi madre murió cuando yo tenía doce años.

Tomé su mano y le obligué a que me mirara a los ojos. Su mano temblaba. Estaba nervioso.

-Cuando vuelvas -dijo con la voz temblorosa-, estaré aquí, esperándote. Siempre me tendrás, Teresa.

-No quiero que me esperes. Busca una chica que sepa ver todo lo que vales y te ame por ser como eres. No te costará trabajo encontrarla: cualquier chica soñaría tener a su lado un hombre como tú.

Suspiró y rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos para atraerme hacia él. Besó mis labios y yo no hice intento alguno de apartarlo. Si aquello le hacía feliz, dejaría que me besara, aunque él supiera que este sería el único beso que habría entre nosotros. Me dejé hacer. No iba a fingir que estaba entusiasmada: si lo hacía, sería mucho peor porque él tendría esperanzas y yo no sería capaz de hacerle feliz.

Cuando acabó, me abrazó durante largo rato hasta que me susurró un "hasta pronto". Sin mirarme, recorrió el camino que separaba mi porche de su coche y desapareció de mi vista cuando se perdió en la carretera.

Cerré la puerta y me dejé caer, agotada, dejando caer de mis ojos todas las lágrimas que había acumulado. Odiaba este sitio, detestaba mi hogar y por extensión todo Chicago. Cuando pensaba en ambos lugares, solo los asociaba con malos recuerdos.

Corrí a mi habitación y empaqueté todas mis pertenencias. Abandoné esa casa que llevaba mucho tiempo sin considerar mi hogar y conduje hacia el aeropuerto. No tenía pensado donde ir y francamente me daba igual: lo único que quería era irme pronto de esa ciudad que representaba el infierno para mí.

Estuve un buen rato mirando los destinos que tenían los distintos vuelos. Houston, Nueva York, Columbus...Hasta que escuché una voz avisar que en veinte minutos saldría el vuelo directo a Sacramento. No puedo decir por qué de entre todos los destinos escogí ese. Fue una especie de pálpito, una corazonada.

Tras comprar mi boleto, caminé hacia el avión. No diriguí una sola mirada a la ciudad que me vio nacer cuando el avión despegó y en mi fuero interno me hice la promesa de nunca más regresar allá.

* * *

Sin embargo, en los primeros tres meses me planteé muchas veces romper esa promesa. Chicago era mi infierno personal, sí, pero por lo menos allí tenía casa, amigos, gente dispuesta a ayudarme, trabajo asegurado en el bufete de uno de mis maestros de carrera...Tenía mi vida allí, una pésima por el desastroso pasado que llevaba sobre mis hombros, sí, pero por lo menos no estaba viviendo en una habitación de hostalucho de la que me escabuía siempre que el dueño pasaba a reclamar el alquiler, evitándolo a cada momento, y no necesitaba esperar a que los supermercados tiraran la mercancía sobrante al contenedor para poder llevarme algo a la boca.

No hacía más que llorar. ¿Por qué la desgracia siempre me perseguía? ¿Por qué cuando había logrado huir de mi violento padre acababa viviendo casi como una mendiga en una ciudad donde no conocía a nadie y nadie me conocía a mi? Mis amigos me telefonearon en muchas ocasiones, especialmente Michael, pero finalmente tuve que vender el móvil para poder sobrevivir.

Estaba desesperada. Quería regresar a Chicago pero no tenía dinero ni para comprar el boleto de avión y a decir verdad tampoco suficientes fuerzas para regresar.

Durante esos tres meses me presenté en todos los bufetes de la ciudad para ofrecer mis servicios como abogada pero la respuesta siempre era la misma: "tiene usted un expediente impecable pero ya tenemos mucho personal".

Había trabajado de camarera, de canguro, de dependienta, pero al primer mes ya me despedían. No era que yo lo hiciera mal, sino que el destino siempre hacía que acabara con jefes peseteros que me echaban antes de pagarme el primer sueldo. Desgraciados.

Una tarde en la que iba por los bares en un intento de que me dieran trabajo, acabé, casualidades del destino o distracción por mi parte, en un prostíbulo. Bueno, antes de nada, aclarar que no tenía pinta alguna de prostíbulo. Era un bar muy elegante, el último lugar que podrías imaginarte como un sitio donde trabajaban las señoritas de compañía. No sabía que aquello era algo más que un bar. ¿Cómo iba siquiera a imaginarlo?

Al entrar, vi a unas cuantas chicas acompañadas de hombres elegantemente vestidos y con maletines de piel. Ignorante, creí que serían parejas que disfrutaban de una copa tras el trabajo. No les presté demasiada atención y me diriguí a la barra, donde una mujer de unas cuarenta años, con unos preciosos ojos color miel y melena larga azabache preparaba cócteles. Me miró de arriba abajo de una manera que me hizo sentir incómoda. ¿Me estaba analizando o qué?

-Disculpe, vengo a preguntar si necesita camareras. Llevo poco tiempo en la ciudad y necesito trabajo.

La mujer salió de la barra y dio vueltas a mi alrededor, observándome detenidamente. Me estaba cabreando ya.

-¿Por qué me mira tanto? -le pregunté nerviosa.

-Has dicho que llevas poco tiempo en la ciudad -me dijo apoyándose sobre la barra y quedando frente a mi-. Entonces no sabrás donde estás -arqueé una ceja señalándole que no entendía donde pretendía llegar. Rió -. Mi niña, esto no es un bar, bueno, sí lo es, pero cumple otra función: esto es un prostíbulo.

Me quedé paralizada. ¿Un...prostíbulo? Tragué saliva. Aquel sitio era demasiado elegante para ser un prostíbulo. Giré la cabeza, observando a las supuestas parejas. Entonces, aquellas chicas eran...

-Creo que tienes potencial. Eres guapa y tienes buen cuerpo. Además, pareces muy educada. Todas las chicas que trabajan aquí son igual. No son vulgares, son señoritas pero deben comportarse como señoras. Puede que te suene un poco extraño dado su trabajo pero no permito escándalos ni malos comportamientos en mis chicas. Creo que encajarías bien en este lugar.

-¿Me está...diciendo...me está diciendo que sea...-me costaba pronunciar la palabra- prostituta?

-Es una oferta. Puedes negarte pero no creo que tengas mucho donde elegir. Mira, esto no es ninguna mafia ni nada por el estilo. Mis chicas se quedan con todo lo que ganan y son libres de elegir con quién estar y cuánto tiempo desean permanecer aquí. Ninguna de ellas está aquí obligada. Sé que esto no es el tipo de trabajo que una se imagina siendo niña pero solo piénsalo.

Fue un solo segundo pero bastó para que por mi cabeza pasaran muchas ideas. ¿Por qué no me había ido ya ofendida por la oferta que me hacía esa mujer? ¿Por qué no le había dicho que mi cuerpo no era una mercancía y no estaba dispuesta a venderlo al primero que pasara? Pero sobre todo, ¿por qué no me parecía una idea del todo absurda? ¿Por qué estaba considerándola?

Esa mujer tenía razón: si rechazaba aquello, no podría ir a ningún otro lugar. No tenía ofertas de empleo llamando a mi puerta ni el teléfono cayéndose por propuestas de empresarios.

Estaba muy cansada, no, desesperada. Desesperada por vivir casi en la pobreza, por tener que rebuscar entre la basura para poder comer, por evitar al casero porque no tenía con que pagar el alquiler, por esos empleos mediocres de los que me echaban antes de que pudiera cobrar el primer sueldo, por encontrarme sola en una ciudad donde nadie se preocupaba por mi.

No tenía a nadie a quien rendir cuentas ni dar explicaciones. Una vocecita interior me recordó que la explicación a mis decisiones debía dármelas a mi misma.

¿Cuándo había cambiado? ¿Era tal mi desesperación que realmente estaba planteándome convertirme en prostituta? ¿De veras deseaba poner a disposición de toda clase de hombres mi tiempo y mi cuerpo sin ningún tipo de sentimiento? La Teresa Lisbon que conocía hasta ese momento se hubiera negado en redondo pero la de ahora aceptaba que era un trabajo como otro cualquiera con el que tal vez pudiera salir de la miseria en la que llevaba viviendo los últimos tres meses.

Como dije antes, todo aquello pasó por mi cabeza en menos de un segundo. Podría haberme tomado mi tiempo para pensarlo, tal y como me aconsejó aquella mujer, pero quizás esto fuera una señal del destino que me indicaba que aquí se encontraba la solución a todos mis problemas.

Antes de que pudiera volver a meditarlo friamente, de mis labios salió la palabra que cambiaría la vida que conocía por completo:

-Acepto -le dije a la mujer.

Recuerdo que me contó que se llamaba Karen y era natural de San Francisco. Digo "recuerdo" porque lo principal que me viene a la cabeza cada vez que recuerdo mi primera noche en el Stella, nombre del bar-prostíbulo-elegante, fue a Karen indicándome que me acercara a un hombre que acababa de llegar. Sentí como los nervios se alojaban en mi estómago y que me resultaba muy difícil seguir respirando con normalidad. Temblando, me acerqué al hombre, impecablemente vestido con un traje de chaqueta italiano y con sus cabellos castaños peinados con gomina. Comenzó a hablarme, presentándose como Stefano e informándome que era un empresario italiano que había ido a la ciudad a cerrar unos negocios. Sé que me comentó algo más sobre su vida pero estaba demasiado nerviosa como para prestarle atención.

Aún tenía la opción de dar marcha atrás en mi decisión y abandonar a aquel hombre, informándole que no existía dinero en el mundo que pudiera comprar mi compañía, pero algo extraño sucedió en mí cuando Stefano me invitó a tomar una copa en el hotel donde se hospedaba. Creo que mi cabeza desconectó de mi cuerpo en ese preciso segundo, olvidando lo que estaba a punto de hacer y no arrepintiéndome de la decisión que había tomado.

Tomamos un taxi que nos dejó en la puerta del lujoso hotel de cinco estrellas situada en pleno centro de Sacramento. Cuando marchó hacia el bar, agarré su muñeca y le pedí que fuéramos a la habitación: cuanto antes acabara esto, más pronto podría irme.

Al llegar a la habitación, no reparé en ningún detalle y para ser sincera siquiera me acuerdo de cómo era la suite. Me tumbé sobre la cama, me quité el pantalón, abrí mis piernas y dejé que entrara en mí sin ningún tipo de aviso. No sentí nada, nada de nada, actuaba como un robot, dejándo que se desfogara el tiempo que precisara. No hubo orgasmo por mi parte ni tampoco lo fingí. Total, ¿para qué? Dejé que me penetrara hasta que su orgasmo llegó, gritando como una bestia.

Cuando acabamos, volví a ponerme mis pantalones y antes de marcharme me tendió un sobre. Cerré la puerta sin despedirme y abri el sobre. Me quedé paralizada cuando vi su interior: ¡600 euros! ¡Y todo por, cuánto, ¿cinco minutos?!

Pagué un taxi de vuelta al Stella. Cuando llegué, Karen me miró con admiración: muchas chicas realizaban su primer servicio y no regresaban. Me senté con otro cliente, un hombre algo mayor dedicado a la restauración. Nuevamente, me contó detalles sobre su vida a los que fingí prestar atención. Pagó un taxi y me llevó a otro hotel igual de lujoso pero situado a las afueras de la ciudad. Volví a abrirme de piernas, dejándolo hacer. Tampoco sentí nada en esa ocasión.

Antes de marcharme, me tendió 500 euros por el servicio.

Con 1100 euros en la cartera, pagué un autobús de vuelta a casa. Había sido suficiente por hoy. Al llegar, me encontré con el casero y antes de que pudiera decirme nada, le entregué el alquiler de los tres meses sin mediar palabra. Al entrar en mi habitación, marché al baño para tomar una ducha. Una vez limpia, me puse una camiseta grande y me metí en la cama, dejando que el sueño se llevara todas las emociones que había experimentado ese día y borrara las huellas que ahora tenía de esos dos hombres en mi cuerpo.


	3. Un Demonio con cara de Ángel

Por fin he escrito el 3º episodio! Me ha costado trabajo pero por fin me vino la inspiración. No se qué pensaréis vosotras así que como no tengo poderes mentales quiero reviews, REVIEWS! Soy el monstruo de los reviews xD.

Quisiera que las que me pongan reviews escriban también cosas que les gustaría pasaran en el fic porque llega un momento en el que me quedo sin ideas y sé que vosotras tendréis mejores ideas que yo.

¡Besos!

* * *

¿Podían ser las cosas tan sencillas? ¿Tal vez la otra noche no fue más que una señal de que podía iniciar una nueva vida lejos de Chicago sin verme obligada a vivir en la miseria?

¡No, por Dios, ¿de verdad estaba agradecida a Dios por haberme llevado hasta aquel local donde me entregué a dos extraños únicamente por ganar dinero?! ¿Cuándo se había ido la Teresa Lisbon que solo se abría de piernas cuando un hombre llegaba a su corazón?

Fácil. Aquella Teresa se marchó en el momento en que puse un pie en el Stella y hasta que llegué a casa la pasada noche no fui consciente de eso.

Tendría que sentirme asqueada, ofendida, despreciada, humillada…Sin embargo, la única emoción que sentía en aquellos momentos era algo que nunca antes había experimentado: libertad. Sí, aunque pudiera sonar extraño, me sentía libre por primera vez en mi vida. Nadie me había obligado a acostarme con esos hombres, podía haber rechazado la oferta de Karen y continuar recorriendo el resto de bares con la esperanza de que ninguno de sus propietarios volviera a hacerme una propuesta de ese tipo. Sin embargo, dije que sí y lo que menos sentía era arrepentimiento o vergüenza por lo que había hecho.

Me había llevado toda mi vida dando explicaciones sobre mis actos, midiendo las palabras para evitar que resultaran ofensivas, pensando las cosas dos veces por temor a que la gente me pusiera falsas etiquetas. No fue hasta que llegué al hotel con el primer hombre cuando realmente saboreé lo que era la libertad.

¿Por qué olvidar aquella sensación? Estaba en una ciudad extraña, donde nadie me conocía y a nadie debía rendir cuentas. Podía sonreír, gritar, rechazar, aceptar, llorar o reír, ¿quién iba a verse ofendido por una completa desconocida?

Con una sonrisa que no dejaba vislumbrar en mi rostro desde hacía años, me puse un pantalón vaquero oscuro, blusa azul marino y botines con un poco de tacón, agarré mi bolso y cerré la puerta de mi mugrienta habitación de motel.

A partir de ahora, Chicago no sería una opción. Si mis piernas eran lo único que podían darme libertad, aceptaría sin avergonzarme. A fin de cuentas, esto era un simple trabajo que duraría hasta que encontrara otro mejor remunerado y en el que no fuera necesario degustar el placer de la carne.

Como podrás comprobar, estaba realmente equivocada.

* * *

Aunque en la teoría no resultaba una idea del todo mala, en la práctica todavía no estaba acostumbrada cien por cien a sentir que distintos hombres se desahogaran entre mis piernas hasta que encontraban cierto alivio.

A partir de la segunda noche, mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar ante las constantes entradas y pude experimentar el placer del orgasmo. Aunque, claro, tampoco era igual que el que te proporcionaba hacer el amor con tu pareja. Este orgasmo era más primitivo, salvaje, sin regusto a felicidad ni deseo. Salía porque sí y muchas veces apenas era consciente de haberlo tenido. Cada vez que un hombre comenzaba a tocarme, mi cabeza desconectaba y lo único que quedaba de mí en el mundo era mi cuerpo.

La mayoría de clientes eran hombres jóvenes, apuestos e interesantes que no necesitaban pagar para obtener la mejor compañía. El precio medio de cada servicio solía ser 400 euros propinas aparte. Me sorprendió darme cuenta de que todas las noches había por lo menos un cliente que cerraba la puerta del hotel y, antes de que pudiera comenzar a desnudarme, empezaba a hablar hasta que soltaba todos los miedos que embargaban su alma y que solo podía sacarlos a relucir con una prostituta a la que había pagado para que al menos alguien lo escuchara. Estos clientes solían ser los que más dinero soltaban al final.

Lejos de lo que imaginaba, ninguna de las chicas que allí trabajaba resultaba problemática ni grosera. Eran chicas jóvenes, entre los 18 y 25 años, la mayoría de ellas americanas, con estudios e incluso carreras universitarias que habían optado por esta clase de trabajo a la espera de una oportunidad laboral más convencional o a que llegara un príncipe que las sacara de allí. Cuánto daño ha hecho Pretty Woman.

Durante los dos meses que allí trabajé, forjé amistad con gran parte de las chicas aunque una de ellas tocó especialmente mi corazón: Catherine. Era una chica de 20 años mexicana a la que había desplumado su ex novio, obligándola a tener que vender su apartamento para poder pagar las deudas que le había dejado cuando la abandonó y su cuerpo para poder alimentarse. Era una joven muy bella, inteligente y simpática, con una fiel y selecta clientela que la adoraba.

Pasábamos mucho tiempo juntas, ya que nuestros horarios eran los mismos y solíamos frecuentar los mismos hoteles a horas similares. Recordábamos con lágrimas nuestro pasado, reflexionábamos con el presente y fantaseábamos con nuestros futuros. Ambas pretendíamos abandonar aquella vida tan pronto como tuviéramos oportunidad y recordar estos momentos como una trama interesante para cualquier libro.

Nunca olvidaré esa noche. Septiembre estaba a punto de cerrar y ya podían notarse los primeros síntomas del inicio del otoño. Llevaba un sencillo vestido verde de manga tres cuartos y unos tacones oscuros. Como todas las chicas del Stella, siempre iba impecable al trabajo, dando la apariencia de una chica joven que salía de fiesta a un elegante bar. Era una de las órdenes de Karen: aquello no era un sitio vulgar, debíamos dar una imagen refinada. Nosotras éramos señoras y como tal debíamos lucir.

No había mucha gente aquella noche en el bar. Catherine estaba sentada sola en una de las mesas del fondo, bebiendo una Coca-Cola mientras charlaba con otra de las chicas del lugar. Al verme, sonrío y se levantó para saludarme. Entonces, su rostro se descompuso, adquiriendo un manto oscuro y se detuvo como si alguien la estuviera sujetando, impidiendo que pudiera continuar.

¿Por qué estaba así? ¿Estaba viendo un fantasma?

Por impulso, me di la vuelta, encontrando la causa de que todas las chicas hubieran enmudecido de repente y Karen dejara de preparar cócteles para centrarse en la figura de aquel hombre que había ocasionado esa aura de incomodidad.

No tenía nada que pudiera denotar que encerraba peligro alguno. Más que alguien peligroso, parecía un ángel con esos hermosos rizos dorados y esos hipnotizantes ojos celestes. Si a eso le añadíamos un cuerpo bien moldeado y ese aire tan atractivo y sensual que desprendía, estábamos ante un hombre irresistible, más similar a una escultura griega que a un simple humano.

El hombre se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la barra, posando su mirada en mí. Cuando me acerqué para iniciar otro servicio más, Karen comenzó a hablar con una ansiedad que no era normal y con un gesto me indicó que no me acercara.

-Señor Jane, tanto tiempo sin pasar por aquí –dijo con una gran sonrisa que contrastaba con el temblor de su voz-. ¿Qué le pongo?

El señor Jane trasladó su mirada hacia mi jefa, cuyo rostro se descompuso en el momento en que la miró, como si estuviera viendo al mismísimo demonio.

-Parece que tienes carne nueva y de calidad –dijo en tono burlón-. ¿Por qué no me preparas un Martini en lo que termino con la nueva? Llevas años regentando este local y nunca me has dado la oportunidad de conversar con ninguna de tus chicas. ¿Mi dinero no sirve o qué?

-No, no…-Karen estaba temblando-. Pero usted no necesita a ninguna de mis chicas, puede tener a la que quiera sin soltar una moneda. Me dijeron que había fiesta en el Gianmarco, ¿por qué no va? Seguro que…

-Silencio, Karen –dijo esto con un tono totalmente calmado que provocó que algunas chicas empezaran a gimotear. Enarqué una ceja ante la confusión-. ¿Por qué no eres educada y me dejas contribuir a tu negocio?

Karen abrió la boca pero tuvo que ver algo en los ojos del señor Jane que hizo que se retractara. El hombre se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia mi posición, agarrando mi mano y llevándosela a los labios. La tensión que emanaba del resto de mis compañeras y mi jefa podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

-¿Cómo te llamas, preciosa?

-Teresa. ¿Y tú?

Pude sentir como alguien agarraba mi brazo. Giré mi rostro y me encontré a Catherine hecha un manojo de nervios:

-Señor Jane, discúlpela, pero tiene otros clientes esta noche que han reservado con ella y…-el hombre puso un dedo en sus labios para silenciarla.

-Estoy seguro que el resto de hombres no se enojarán cuando les digas que me he ido con ella. Teresa –volvió a mirarme-, ¿por qué no nos saltamos todo el rollo de la conversación y me acompañas?

Le sonreí en señal de que aceptaba su oferta y caminé detrás de él. La última imagen que me llevé aquella noche del Stella fue el rostro de Catherine descompuesto y su cabeza moviéndose, mostrando su oposición a lo que acababa de hacer.

¿Por qué se ponían todas así? Era un simple cliente más, ¿no? Karen nunca permitiría que entrara algún indeseable al Stella, era muy cuidadosa con esas cosas, jamás dejaría que nada malo nos pasara, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿por qué todas mis compañeras me miraban como si nunca más fuéramos a vernos?

Ojalá hubiera hecho caso de sus miradas, ojalá hubiera estado más avispada para entender su mensaje.

Esa noche fue la última vez que vi a mis compañeras y a mi querida Catherine.


	4. Falsas apariencias

*Derramando gotas de sudor* ¡Voy a llorar! ¡Pensé que jamás lograría escribir este capítulo! Solo yo sé -y también Marina- lo que me ha costado redactarlo. No estoy 100% satisfecha con el resultado pero no podía seguir demorándome y Marina quería que publicara ya y si ella me lo pide, ¡pues no me queda otra! Jajajaja

Perdonad la tardanza. Os agradezco una vez más los reviews, favorites, follows y visitas fantasmas.

* * *

¿Cómo iba a saber que su actitud inicial no era más que una farsa? En esos momentos ni se me pasó por la cabeza que aquel hombre que me había abierto la puerta de su limusina pudiera ser peligroso. Aunque tampoco podía olvidar la actitud de mis compañeras y jefa cuando él entró: era como si estuviesen viendo al mismo diablo. Mi cabeza no podía atribuirle tal definición, no cuando me llevó a cenar a un restaurante -cosa que ningún cliente había hecho- y se comportó como un caballero, siendo el primer hombre que me trataba desde que llegué a la ciudad como una mujer y no como una prostituta. No sería hasta tiempo después cuando descubrí que el Patrick Jane que conocí esa noche no tenía nada que ver con el real.

Me contó que era natal de Sacramento, que era soltero sin hijos y que su profesión era la de empresario. Se interesó por mi vida personal pero yo solo le comenté que había nacido en Chicago y había estudiado Derecho. Noté que su rostro cambió un poco cuando le informé sobre mis estudios. Era como si aquello fuera un triunfo para él.

Pagó la cuenta y volvimos a su limusina. Pensé que iríamos a un hotel pero acabamos en una enorme mansión estilo colonial. El chófer dejó la limusina en el garaje y, antes de que pudiera tocar el picaporte, Patrick ya me había abierto la puerta.

Aunque no comprendía por qué hacía todo eso, no me resultaba desagradable. Llevaba tiempo siendo tratada como un simple objeto por los hombres, ¿por qué no dejar que al menos uno montara un numerito romántico para llevarme a la cama aún habiendo pagado por ello?

El interior era maravilloso. Lo que más me llamó la atención fue la enorme chimenea que descansaba al fondo del salón. Le daba un aire acogedor a la casa. No parecía el estilo de casa de un hombre soltero.

Patrick me invitó a que tomara asiento en el sofá color canela y me pidió que lo disculpara unos segundos. En lugar de sentarme, caminé por la estancia. Delante del sofá había una mesita de madera. A la derecha, pegada a la pared, un mueble sobre el cual se encontraba una gran televisión de plasma con toda clase de aparatos tecnológicos. Al lado de ese mueble, había una puerta de cristal que ocupaba el resto de la pared y que daba al jardín, el cual presumía de piscina y mobiliario típico de exteriores.

No había cuadros ni fotografías.

Al poco rato, Patrick regresó con una carpeta bajo el brazo. Con la mano, me invitó a tomar asiento. Sonreí y le obedecí. Pensé que había llegado el momento de mostrarle la mercancía que había comprado pero antes de que pudiera siquiera moverme mi acompañante empezó a hablar:

-Teresa, ¿has trabajado alguna vez como abogada?

-No. Todavía no he tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo.

-¿Qué te parecería iniciarte conmigo?

Durante unos momentos fui incapaz de articular palabra. ¿Me estaba...me estaba ofreciendo trabajo? ¿Quería contratarme para ejercer mi profesión? ¿Iba a contratar a una prostituta para que fuera su abogada? ¿Cómo es que le ofrecía trabajo a una mujer que acababa de conocer y no tenía referencia alguna?

En ese momento me enfadé con mis compañeras. ¿Cómo podían temerle y considerarle un demonio cuando me estaba dando la oportunidad de abandonar ese mundo y me ofrecía un trabajo en el que no requería abrirme de piernas? Entonces, se me pasó por la cabeza que quizás Karen sospechara de sus intenciones y su negativa a que me marchara con él fuera más por mantener su clientela que por su preocupación hacia mí.

Con el paso del tiempo, me avergonzaría de los pensamientos que se alojaron en mi cabeza en esos minutos.

-Eres una mujer inteligente. Creo que mereces algo más que ofrecerte a cambio de dinero. Yo te puedo sacar de allí, te daré un trabajo estable y un techo en el que vivir. No tendrías que pasearte por hoteles con extraños y fingir sonrisas para captar hombres. Piénsalo, ¿acaso no prefieres salir de esa vida y trabajar en lo que has estudiado?

Claro que quería, ¡por supuesto! Pero todavía seguía demasiado sorprendida por esa propuesta inesperada.

Él me tomó la mano con dulzura. Miré sus ojos. No había rastro alguno de engaño en ellos.

-Entonces, ¿qué dices?

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, una mujer irrumpió en la sala visiblemente nerviosa. Era mayor, aproximadamente rondaría los sesenta años, sus cabellos oscuros registraban las primeras canas producto del paso del tiempo. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fueron las emociones que emanaban de sus ojos marrones: no dejaba de mirarla ansiosa, con preocupación.

-Señor -dijo la mujer-, acaba de llegar una señora que reclama a la señorita. Dice que no se irá sin ella.

¿Que alguien me estaba buscando? ¿Quién? El rostro de Patrick lucía algo enojado a pesar de que pretendía mostrar indiferencia. Se mordió el labio.

-Dígale que ahora saldrá.

La mujer volvió a dedicarme una mirada de preocupación y desapareció. Patrick relajó su rostro y me sonrió. Se levantó, haciendo que yo lo imitara. Acarició mi mejilla y depositó la carpeta en mi mano.

-Ahí dentro está tu contrato y mi número de teléfono. Piénsalo. No te arrepentirás.

Le sonreí y me marché, pensando en quién podría haber venido a buscarme. No me encontré con nadie en el camino y, cuando llegué fuera, mis sospechas se confirmaron: Karen miraba hacia arriba en actitud desafiante apoyada en su Mini One. Cuando levanté la mirada, aprecié que no había nadie en la ventana hacia la que miraba mi jefa. Sin decir nada, me abrió la puerta del copiloto y entró en su coche.

Ninguna pronunció palabra alguna durante el aferraba la carpeta contra mi pecho y me preguntaba cómo podía ser Karen tan egoísta de no darme la oportunidad de abandonar esa vida. Me tragué las lágrimas de coraje que empezaban a alojarse en mis ojos.

Aparcó el coche frente al Stella, cerrado a esas horas. No había nadie en el local. Nos sentamos en una mesa y durante un rato ninguna de las dos pronunció palabra alguna hasta que me armé de valor y le transmití mi disgusto:

-¿Por qué eres tan egoísta, Karen? Tú sabías que el señor Jane iba a ofrecerme trabajo, ¿verdad? Y no podías permitir que se te fuera una de tus mejores chicas, ¿cierto? Creí que querías lo mejor para nosotras.

-Por esa misma razón te he sacado de ahí -refutó ella-. No me puedo ni creer que me acuses de egoísmo. ¡Deberías darme las gracias por haberte sacado de las garras de ese monstruo!

-¡No es un monstruo! Es un caballero y me ha dado la oportunidad de sacarme de aquí. No es un diablo, es un hombre bueno.

-¿Bueno? -escupió Karen como si eso fuera un insulto- ¿Bueno? No tienes idea de quién estás hablando, Teresa. Patrick Jane es el peor hombre que ha pisado la Tierra. Que no te engañen sus actitudes amables y caballerosas, eso se acabará en cuanto te tenga entre sus garras. Lo conozco, no es un hombre bueno, es la personificación del diablo.

Ojalá no hubiera estado tan ciega en esos momentos. Ojalá no me hubiera influido tanto sus palabras en la casa. Ojalá hubiera hecho caso a Karen. Pero en lugar de eso, me levanté temblando de enojo y seguí hablando:

-¡Mientes! ¡Te lo estás inventado todo!

-Te digo la verdad. ¿Por qué crees entonces que las chicas le temen tanto? ¿Acaso piensas que hemos fingido para que no te vayas? ¡Pregúntale a Catherine, pregúntale cómo la trató cuando ella rechazó trabajar para él!

¿Que Patrick le había ofrecido trabajo a Catherine? Si hubiera sido un poco más avispada en ese momento habría pensado que algo no marchaba bien pero la amabilidad con la que me había tratado seguía patente y pronuncié unas palabras de las que me arrepentiré toda mi vida:

-¡Es eso, ¿verdad?! ¡Ella se negó porque está más cómoda acostándose con hombres y ahora siente envidia porque me da la oportunidad a mi! ¡Y también las demás! ¡Sois todas unas envidiosas y egoístas! ¡Patrick Jane no es el peligroso, sois vosotras!

-Si de verdad crees eso, corre con él, acepta su oferta. En cuanto tengas un atisbo de su verdadero carácter vendrás corriendo acá suplicando ayuda.

-No os necesito. No pienso volver aquí jamás.

Pude ver como una pequeña lágrima recorría la mejilla de Karen. No me conmovió entonces pues pensaba que era fruto de su egoísmo más que por lo que se me iba a venir encima. Sin despedirme, me marché del Stella decidida a no regresar nunca más. Mi teléfono sonó. Miré la pantalla. Era Catherine. Seguro que me llamaba para comerme la cabeza como había intentado hacer Karen. Apagué el teléfono y continué caminando hasta el hostal.

Aquella noche dormí como hacía tiempo que no lograba.

* * *

Me levanté más tarde de lo habitual. Decidí salir a dar un paseo. Hacía una mañana tan buena que sería un crimen quedarse encerrado.

Me paré en una cafetería ubicada en pleno centro de Sacramento. Pedí un café con leche y mientras esperaba saqué mi móvil y mis auriculares. Tenía seis llamadas perdidas de Catherine. Suspiré y conecté los auriculares para escuchar la radio.

Pude sentir como el corazón subía a mi garganta cuando escuché las noticias. Sentí una mano sacudiéndome el hombro. Era incapaz de voltear la mirada. Escuché la voz de la camarera preguntándome si me encontraba bien. Las lágrimas se alojaron en mis ojos.

"_Los bomberos han logrado apagar el fuego que anoche consumió el local conocido como Stella. Se desconocen las causas pero todo apunta a que la responsable fue una colilla"_

Deseé que lo que estaba pensando no fuera cierto. Karen seguía en el Stella cuando me marché. No, no podía ser. Desconecté los auriculares y marqué el teléfono de mi ex jefa. Nada. Lo hice una y otra vez y la respuesta fue siempre la misma: silencio.

No, aquello no podía ser cierto. No habían dicho nada sobre que hubieran encontrado huesos. Probablemente Karen continuara enojada y no quisiera cogerme el teléfono. Como yo había hecho con Catherine.

No sabía por qué pero algo me decía que ese incendio no era debido a una colilla. Nadie fumaba en el Stella, estaba prohibido. ¿Acaso...alguien lo había provocado? Durante todo el día la misma pregunta acosó a mi mente.

Por la tarde, caminé hacia el Stella. No quedaba nada del local que yo había conocido. Me arrodillé en el suelo y comencé a sollozar. ¿Qué sería de Karen y las chicas ahora? Quise llamarlas pero el orgullo me impidió hacerlo. Ojalá no hubiera sido tan estúpida.

Ya no tenía más opción. Tenía pensado decir sí pero la visión del local consumido por las llamas fue el aliciente que me hizo tomar la peor decisión de mi vida.

* * *

-Lamento mucho lo del Stella -dijo Patrick cuando me presenté en su casa-. Lo escuché esta mañana en las noticias.

Estaba sentado en el sofá del salón, con el portátil en su regazo. Dejó de teclear cuando la criada me anunció. Se levantó y me estrechó la mano muy amablemente.

Extendí la carpeta que me había ofrecido la noche anterior. Sonrió y la agarró. Cuando la abrió, se alojó en su rostro una expresión que a día de hoy todavía no he sido capaz de traducir.

-Sabia decisión, Teresa -susurró-. Elena, acompaña a Teresa a su habitación.

Era la misma mujer de la noche pasada. Me precedió en la escalera de estilo imperial y en el pasillo hasta que llegamos a una puerta, la que supuse sería mi cuarto. Abrió la puerta y se marchó angustiada, como si quisiera decir algo pero no pudiera.

Olvidé su actitud y admiré la habitación. Había una gran cama en el centro, armarios empotrados de color blanco, una pequeña terraza que daba al jardín y una puerta corredera al fondo que suponía la separación entre la habitación y el cuarto de baño.

Abrí los armarios para instalar las prendas que llevaba en mi equipaje. Cual fue mi sorpresa cuando los ví repletos de ropa, complementos, accesorios y zapatos. ¿Todo eso era para mi? ¿Cuándo lo había comprado si me había presentado por sorpresa?

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente. Era Patrick.

-¿Todo esto es para mi? -asintió- ¿Por qué me lo has comprado? ¿Cuándo...?

-Sabía que vendrías -se acercó a mi con la mirada ardiendo de deseo-. Lo pasaremos bien.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pobrecita -me dijo mientras pasaba una mano por mi cabello. Me estremecí-. Menos mal que no escuchaste a Karen. Por fin eres mía.

El pánico se alojó en mi estómago. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Me agarró por la cintura y me aferró hacia él, logrando que mi estómago notara la enorme erección de su pantalón. Mordió mi lóbulo. Lo empujé fuertemente. Ese no había sido el trato.

-¡No he firmado para ser tu puta! -exclamé mientras marchaba hacia la puerta. Me agarró de la muñeca y me empujó hacia la cama.

-Pero lo serás. No te queda otra. Si hubieras sido tan lista como tus compañeras las hubieras escuchado. No pienses que soy un ángel. Nada más lejos de la realidad -soltó unas carcajadas que me hicieron temblar-. No intentes rebelarte. Lo lamentarías, cariño. Ahora eres mía. No, no tengas miedo, esta noche te dejaré tranquila pero mañana comenzarás a trabajar en lo único para lo que sirves: como prostituta.

Se marchó relajadísimo de la habitación y cuando cerró la puerta, eché la cabeza sobre la sábana y comencé a llorar, soltando todo lo que llevaba dentro.

Entonces supe que había salido del purgatorio para meterme en el infierno.


	5. La primera vez

Patrick cumplió su promesa al menos esa vez. No me molestó durante aquella horrible primera noche. Fue de las peores de toda mi vida.

No pude pegar ojo. Me maldecía por haber sido tan estúpida e ingenua respecto a ese hombre. ¿Por qué no había escuchado a Karen? ¿Por qué había desconfiado de Catherine? ¿Estaba tan ansiosa por abandonar la prostitución que ignoré a las únicas personas que me querían en esta ciudad? Ahora tenía mi recompensa: era el juguetito de un perturbado.

Ni se me ocurrió creer que fuera un engaño por su parte. Más bien me di cuenta que el día anterior adquirió el disfraz de perfecto caballero para engatusarme y convertirme en su propiedad. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me estaba haciendo eso a mi? Era un hombre apuesto, ¿qué necesidad tenía de retener a una mujer a su compañía por medio de las amenazas?

Quise saltar por la terraza para poder escapar pero, al asomarme, comprobé que la propiedad contaba con un extenso personal de seguridad, todos hombre grandes y musculosos. No lograría llegar ni a la verja.

Llegó un momento en el que no pude soltar más lágrimas. Me había quedado vacía. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¡Tenía que haber alguna manera de escapar! ¡Eso no podía ser una prisión! Entonces, se me ocurrió amenazarlo con denunciarle sino me dejaba irme. Sí, el juez me daría la razón y ese estúpido aprendería a tratar con respeto a los demás. Se acobardaría, seguro, sí, a la mañana siguiente marcharía al aeropuerto, compraría un boleto de ida hacia cualquier otra ciudad y olvidaría para siempre estos dos meses.

Poco antes de que el reloj diera las nueve, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió, dando paso a la criada mayor que había conocido la primera vez que pisé esa casa. Traía una pequeña sonrisa que no parecía contener alegría alguna sino que más bien trataba de hacerme sentir mejor. Se acercó a la cama y colocó unas prendas sobre la sábana.

-Le he planchado este conjunto, señorita. Espero que sea de su agrado. El señor ha despertado y quisiera desayunar con usted. Puede tomar un baño mientras la espera.

-Dígale a su señor que no pienso desayunar con él y que le denunciaré como no dejé que me marche en este preciso momento.

La mujer bajó la mirada y suspiró. Me agarró la mano y la acarició.

-Tendría todas las de perder, señorita. Nadie puede enfrentarse a él. Es un hombre temido y los jueces lo saben. No podría usted ni formular una demanda.

-La justicia no se compra. A los jueces no les importa su posición o quién sea.

-Entiendo que siendo usted abogada piense así pero la realidad es bien distinta. No intente luchar contra las reglas porque solo le traerá disgustos.

-¿Usted se está escuchando? No sabe lo que su señor ha hecho, él...

-Sé lo que ha hecho -dijo la mujer avergonzada-. No estoy de acuerdo con él pero usted no puede hacer nada para acabar con su nueva situación: su única esperanza es que se canse de usted o que logre despertar algún afecto en su corazón.

No podía creer que esa mujer estuviera hablando en serio. ¿Realmente me decía que me resignara sin luchar, que me convirtiera en la puta privada de ese hombre? No, me negaba a aceptarlo, tenía que haber una salida, ¡ese hombre no era Dios!

La mujer entró al servicio para prepararme un baño caliente. Luego de veinte minutos, estuve lista para bajar. La mujer me pidió que no hiciera enojar a Patrick, que tenía mucho carácter y no sabía controlarlo. Yo le respondí que no iba a dejarme dominar por nadie y su respuesta fue el silencio.

Me estaba esperando en la mesa del jardín, sentado en una silla mientras leía un periódico y bebía una taza de té. Un estremecimiento de pánico e ira dominó mi ser cuando volví a verlo. Ante mis ojos, era un monstruo. Tal y como había dicho Karen que terminaría siendo. Ojalá pudiera dar marcha atrás en el tiempo...

-Buenos días, querida, ¿cómo has dormido? -me preguntó levantando la vista del periódico como si fuéramos una pareja normal.

La criada se marchó, dejándonos a solas. Él sonreía como si todo aquello fuera una rutina, como si estuviera acostumbrado a verme cada mañana. Nunca he sido una persona violenta pero en ese momento deseé arrancarle la cabeza.

-Toma asiento. No debes haber pasado buena noche por tus ojeras. ¿Qué te apetece desayunar?

-No tomaré nada. Me marcho ahora mismo y como intentes detenerme te denunciaré.

Se quedó callado un par de minutos y luego rompió en sonoras carcajadas. Pareciera que en lugar de amenazarle le hubiera contado un chiste.

-¿Pretendes denunciarme? Había olvidado que eres extranjera, querida, así que no puedes saber que ningún juez en óptimas condiciones osaría llevarme ante un tribunal. No a menos que desee retirarse para siempre o...algo peor.

Tragué saliva ruidosamente.

-Como le ha pasado a Karen -sentenció.

En ese instante, lo comprendí todo. En mis oídos volvió a resonar la voz del interlocutor anunciado que un incendio había consumido el Stella. No se trataba de una cerilla, como había cuestionado. Ese cabrón...

Mis ojos se annegaron de lágrimas de pura impotencia. Ante mi vista comenzaron a desfilar las imágenes del interior del Stella, de mis compañeras, de Karen, de Catherine. Catherine. ¿Cómo pude pensar mal de ella? ¿Cómo pude cuestionar una amistad tan fuerte como la nuestra por culpa de un engaño? Patrick seguía leyendo tranquilamente el periódico, como si su confesión versara sobre un tema poco transcendental. Me ponía furiosa su actitud impasible. Desee matarlo en ese mismo momento. Levanté la mano para golpearle pero antes de que pudiera alzarla él me agarró la muñeca sin desviar la mirada del periódico.

-No malgastes energías, querida. Resérvate para esta noche.

-¡No puedes retenerme! ¡Me marcharé!

-Ya has visto lo que soy capaz de hacer por conseguir lo que quiero. Puedo avanzar otros niveles para retener lo que me pertenece. Tal vez Catherine sea un buen comodín...

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla! -le amenacé.

-Eso depende de ti. No tengo interés en hacerle daño, no es tan importante para mi pero si para ti y no tendré reparos en jugar esa carta si te pones demasiado impertinente.

No puedo describirte lo que sentí cuando me dijo aquello. Lo único en que reparé era que no tenía opción a escapar, que debía permanecer allá si quería proteger a Catherine y el resto de personas que quería.

Ahora comprendía a Karen. Era el mismo diablo. ¿Cómo podía existir un hombre tan repulsivo?

-Sientate a desayunar -me invitó amablemente-. No quiero que enfermes. Me serías muy inútil si eso ocurriera.

-Te odio -espeté mientras volvía a entrar en el salón.

Rió divertido y dio un sorbo a su té. Me llamó. Tenía intención de avanzar hacia mi habitación pero algo me impidió continuar, quedándome estática con el sonido de su voz de fondo.

-Teresa, esta será de tu casa por tiempo indefinido. De ti depende tener una estancia comfortable o no. Al contrario de lo que creas, no soy un diablo y seré amable contigo si tú te comportas como una buena chica. Sin embargo, no creas que ocultaré mi naturaleza contigo. Soy poco menos que un monstruo y creo que con el tiempo irás dándote cuenta de ello. Te aviso para que no te creas falsas ilusiones ni me acuses de engaños.

-Claro, porque tú nunca mientes.

No contestó pero pude jurar que sonrió ante ese comentario. Me marché conteniendo las lágrimas hasta llegar a mi cuarto: no quería darle el gusto de verme llorar. Eso sería una victoria para él.

* * *

Si Elena, la criada mayor, no se hubiera presentado en mi habitación a las horas de las comidas no hubiera probado bocado en mi primer día en la casa. Tampoco tenía mucha hambre pero Elena no estaba dispuesta a escucharme: pareciera ser como si fuera incapaz de comprender mi dolor y solo se preocupara porque mi estómago estuviera lleno. ¿Qué me importaba morir de hambre si aquel tipo acabaría enterrándome en vida?

Tanto durante el almuerzo como en la cena Patrick y yo no intercambiamos palabra. De cuando en cuando, él me miraba y reía. Quise preguntarle si tenía monos en la cara pero se me revolvía el estómago con solo plantearme dirigirme a ese ser despreciable.

Pero lo que me tenía más inquieta era la noche. Sabía que esta vez no sería tan gentil y comprensivo.

En cuanto terminé de cerrar, subí corriendo a mi baño personal y vomité en el váter cuando el pensamiento de que esa noche tendría a ese monstruo entre mis piernas golpeó mi cabeza. Me estremecí cuando sentí un par de brazos apartándome el cabello. Me levanté inmediatamente, apartándome hacia una esquina del baño.

-¿Te sentó mal la cena, querida?

-¡No me llames querida! ¡No quiero que me hables, te desprecio!

-Es un sentimiento tan aceptable como cualquier otro. ¿Sabes que el odio ha sido la base de las grandes pasiones?

Me marché hacia el interior de la habitación echando pestes. Cuando llegué a la isla de la cama, sentí una mano en mi espalda, empujándome hacia la cama.

-No vuelvas a dejarme con la palabra en la boca -me advirtió con dureza-. Ya te he dicho que no te conviene hacerme enfadar y esto me cabrea mucho.

-No te tengo miedo -le espeté volteándome-. ¿Por qué no me matas? ¿Tengo que provocarte al máximo para conseguirlo? ¡Te tengo asco!

-No me importa lo que sientas por mi y no pienso matarte. Valoro mucho tu vida aunque no lo creas. Sin embargo, estaré tentado de hacerlo si aumentas tu impertinencia. No seré siempre tan condescendiente contigo.

Se quitó el cinturón y desabrochó su pantalón. Me levanté de la cama dispuesta a correr por las escaleras pero su mano impactó con fuerza sobre mi mejilla, devolviéndome a mi posición inicial. Me llevé la mano a la mejilla y le miré con toda la dureza de la que fui capaz.

-Ya te he dicho que no te convenía enfadarme.

Se arrodilló ante mí y me arrancó literalmente la blusa. Con un dedo, hizo que me tumbara en la cama. Le daba patadas pero él agarraba mis piernas sin dificultad. Le exigía que me dejara en paz pero su única respuesta fue acariciar mi piel. En mi fuero interno, contenía unos suspiros. Ese hombre sabía tocar pero jamás lo reconocería. Como última estrategia, le escupí. Se detuvo unos segundos y sonrió de una forma demoniaca que me hizo temblar de miedo.

-Tenía pensado hacer esto de manera tierna pero tú lo has querido.

Me despojó de mi pantalón y mis braguitas. Entonces, sin previo aviso, se introdujo en mí con una estocada rápida, sin detenerse a pensar si podía hacerme daño o no. Cosa que ocurrió. Aunque no podía decir que mis anteriores clientes hubieran tenido más delicadeza que él, estaba tan nerviosa y atemorizada que cuando empezó a penetrarme los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas de dolor. Agarré la almohada con las manos para controlar los gritos de dolor. Lo dejé hacer mientras lloraba en silencio. No sentí placer alguno: aquello era demasiado doloroso como para poder disfrutarlo. Su ritmo se mantuvo constante hasta que alcanzó su orgasmo, gritando como un animal.

Fue saliéndose poco a poco de mí. Buscó mis ojos pero yo aparté mi mirada. Introdujo una mano entre mis cabellos y yo le gruñí. Se levantó, se vistió y se marchó deseándome buenas noches.

Una vez cerró la puerta de mi habitación, las naúseas volvieron a dominarme y corrí nuevamente al cuarto de baño, donde pasé gran parte de esa noche. La primera noche en la que Patrick Jane me tocó.


	6. ¿Qué te propones?

Chicas! Ya se acerca el inicio de la sexta temporada. ¿Soy la única que está emocionada? ¡Que ganas de que empiece!

Mientras tanto, yo sigo con mi fic. Se avecina un giro interesante en la historia. Ahora empieza lo bueno, os lo aseguro.

**Disclaimer: **Si fuera mío, Cho sonreiría más a menudo.

* * *

Luego de las primeras dos semanas en aquella casa, supe que ya podría con cualquier cosa que se me avecinara. La situación era tensa, mucho, aunque Patrick y yo únicamente nos veíamos a las horas de las comidas y por la noche. Cuando la luna tomaba el relevo al sol, él entraba en mi habitación mudo, se bajaba los pantalones y sin ningún tipo de preliminar entraba en mí sin encontrar resistencia por mi parte –había optado por dejarlo hacer creyendo que tal vez mi cautiverio durara menos si adoptaba esa actitud- y se marchaba en silencio sin tan siquiera mirarme.

El resto de las horas me las pasaba en mi habitación, evitando cualquier contacto con el mundo exterior. Elena, la criada, subía un par de veces a preguntarme si necesitaba algo y se iba siempre con negativas por mi parte. Era una mujer buena.

El tercer día le exigí a Patrick durante la cena que me dejara un teléfono. Él no contestó. Insistí en que me facilitara un teléfono y que si él no me lo daba lo buscaría yo. La respuesta que me dio me hizo desistir por el momento de mi búsqueda:

-Si lo haces, estaré encantado de hacer ciertas llamadas para tu amiga Catherine.

Esa era su mejor baza para amenazarme. Sabía que con solo nombrar a Catherine yo cerraría la boca y continuaría con esa actitud sumisa que a él le encantaba. Lo odiaba. Cada día lo detestaba más. Ni siquiera a mi padre había odiado tanto como a él.

Esa fue la única conversación que mantuvimos en esos cinco días. Nunca lo miraba aunque era consciente de que él sí que me observaba. En esos días, lo único que me diferenciaba de un zombi era que yo tenía corazón. O al menos eso quería creer.

Por la mañana, bajé al jardín a desayunar. A Patrick le gustaba realizar la primera comida del día allí y yo debía acompañarlo según su criterio. No disimulaba mi desprecio ante él y no tenía ninguna intención de cambiar aquello. Estaba ahí para satisfacer sus más primitivos deseos no para reírle las gracias.

Me senté en la silla que quedaba a la derecha de la suya. Tomé mi taza de café y agarré un croissant. Antes de que pudiera darle un primer mordisco, abrió la boca.

-Karen se ha mudado a Seattle. Tiene intención de abrir un nuevo local con las mismas chicas. Catherine ha vuelto a México. Su madre está enferma y ha ido a cuidarla.

-¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? –le pregunté asombrada de que me hubiera dado esa información.

-Sé que te preocupas por ellas. Que no duermes bien pensando qué habrá sido de sus vidas ahora que ya no estás ahí. Que me odias porque te impido contactar con ellas.

-¿Y desde cuando te importa lo que yo sienta?

Chasqueó los dedos y enseguida apareció un tipo grandote que identifiqué como alguien de seguridad con un teléfono en la mano. Mi estómago se hizo una bola.

-Esta situación me está empezando a incomodar y no es bueno para ti que pierda los nervios. Te dejaré hacer una llamada si así comienzas a cambiar tu actitud.

Dio un sorbo a su té y se levantó de la silla, dejándome a solas con el teléfono y un pequeño papel sobre la mesa. Era un número de teléfono perteneciente a Catherine.

Mis ojos se humedecieron. Tuve que marcar tres veces a causa del temblor de mis manos. Cuando escuché su voz, pareció como si nunca hubiera pisado esa casa, era como si Catherine estuviera a mi lado hablándome. La sentía más cerca que nunca.

-Catherine –dije con la voz temblorosa-, soy Teresa.

Durante un rato no se oyó nada más que silencio al otro lado del teléfono. Pensé que tal vez no quisiera hablar conmigo luego de haberla puesto en duda, de haber sacrificado una amistad tan sincera por una ilusión.

Pero Catherine no era así. Era la persona más generosa y noble que jamás conocí:

-¡Teresa! –chilló- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Cómo…?

-Cálmate, Cathy. Estoy bien y ya sabes donde me encuentro.

-Tenía la esperanza de que hubieras rectificado.

-Ya no puedo hacerlo. Perdóname por…

-¡No, Teresa! No me pidas que te perdone. No tienes por qué hacerlo. Soy yo quien debería pedirte perdón por no haberte sacado de ahí. Estuve hace unos días allá pero los de seguridad no me dejaron pasar. Me enfrenté a ellos pero fue inútil. Hice todo lo que pude.

-No sabía que hubieras estado aquí. No vuelvas a hacerlo. Ese tipo no es un hombre corriente, no quiero que te haga daño.

-Ni yo que te lo haga a ti.

-Escucha, Cathy. No sé cuánto tiempo pase hasta que pueda salir de aquí pero te prometo que volveremos a vernos. Te lo prometo.

-Teresa, sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad? Recuérdalo siempre.

Detecté algo extraño en su voz. Era como si estuviera ocultándome algo. Podía jurar que era así. Pensé que sería algo sin importancia pero, una vez más, me confundí. De haberlo sabido me hubiera arriesgado con tal de verla.

-Yo también te quiero, Cathy.

-Adiós, Tessa.

-Espera, Cathy, yo…

La línea se cortó. Me quedé largo rato mirando el teléfono con lágrimas circulando por mi rostro. Lo siguiente de lo que fui consciente es de una mano quitándome el teléfono. Ni siquiera me inmuté al darme cuenta de que era Patrick.

Sabía que lo correcto sería darle las gracias pero no le debía ningún tipo de agradecimiento. No le debía nada. Él me había convertido nuevamente en una prisionera. Me había devuelto la vida de la que escapé. Él me debía a mí muchos gracias. No yo a él.

* * *

Ese día no pude dejar de pensar en la conversación telefónica. Analicé cada palabra dicha por Cathy para intentar descubrir si realmente estaba ocultándome algo o solo eran imaginaciones mías.

También me inquietaba mucho la repentina amabilidad que despertó en Patrick. Si bien siempre se mostraba educado, aquel día estuvo contándome los viajes que tenía planeado hacer por cuestiones de negocios, lo cansado que se sentía por todo el peso que debía soportar y los actos a los que rechazaría asistir. No lo escuché mucho y él lo sabía pero siguió hablando como si no se diera cuenta de mi negativa a oírle.

Me encontraba cansada cuando la noche llegó pero sabía que me quedaba una tarea por cumplir. Solo esperaba que fuera rápido.

Una vez entró en mi habitación, me tumbé sobre la cama y, cuando me iba a quitar los pantalones, Patrick me pidió que no lo hiciera. Me incorporé rápidamente. ¿Me estaba rechazando? ¿Desde cuándo?

-Tengo entradas para ir al teatro. Puedes decir que no pero te agradecería que me acompañaras. Es bueno para mí que me vean con una mujer. Mejora mi imagen –rió como si eso fuera un buen chiste.

¿Me estaba invitando a salir? ¿Al teatro? Ahí había algo raro.

-¿Qué te propones, Patrick?

-Mira, sé que me ves como un monstruo pero soy capaz de comportarme y creo que te sentaría bien salir de estas cuatro paredes unas cuantas horas.

-No necesitas montar el numerito del teatro. Sé cuál es mi obligación en esta casa. No necesito ninguna ofrenda para cumplir mi función. ¿Por qué no te limitas a acostarte conmigo y te vuelves a largar como cada noche?

-Porque quiero demostrarte que no soy ningún monstruo.

-¿Y a qué se debe ese interés?

-El tiempo que pases aquí deseo que te encuentres cómoda. No quiero hacerte daño y lamento haber utilizado la baza de Catherine para amenazarte. No voy a dejar que te marches, por supuesto que no, pero si puedo hacer algo para mejorar tu estancia aquí lo haré. No soy ningún demonio.

-El demonio comparado contigo es un santo.

-Nunca me habían dicho eso. Me lo apuntaré por si lo necesito.

-No estoy aquí para hacerte reír.

-Entonces, ¿vienes o no?

-¡No! ¡No quiero tener nada que ver contigo! ¡Te desprecio y no pienso acompañarte a ningún lado!

-Acabarás aceptando, querida.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

Se acercó lentamente a mí. Me tomó por la cintura y me atrajo a su cuerpo. Sin saber por qué, mi cuerpo entero tembló de excitación. Acercó su boca a mi oreja y susurró:

-Porque yo siempre consigo lo que quiero.

Mordió suavemente mi lóbulo y me sonrió provocativamente. Antes de marcharse, dijo:

-Que descanses, Teresa.

Una vez cerró la puerta y recuperé la capacidad para razonar, me di cuenta de algo que llevaba muchísimo tiempo sin sentir en mi cuerpo.

Me encontraba totalmente húmeda. Y solo había oído su voz. Me asusté al darme cuenta de lo excitada que estaba por tan poca cosa.

Unos sueños no menos húmedos que mi cuerpo hicieron muy difícil que volviera a dormir esa noche.


	7. Aviso

Queridas lectoras: lamento mucho, pero mucho lo que voy a decir pero no podré continuar este fic. El caso es que tengo ideas pero soy incapaz de darles forma y sé que no lo lograré así que no quiero que creáis que la continuaré porque no. Lo siento muchísimo, es la primera vez que me pasa esto luego de todos los fics que he escrito, para mí supone en cierta parte un fracaso. Os agradezco vuestro apoyo y repito que os doy mil perdones por cancelarla así. Si alguien quiere continuarla porque tiene capacidad de seguirla, que hable conmigo por MP y estaré encantada de dársela. Sois geniales, en serio, y por eso mismo os cuento la verdad porque sí la siguiera haría un trabajo pésimo y no disfrutaría escribiendo y eso es algo que no os merecéis. Muchos saludos!


End file.
